


Birthday Demands

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Story with that Picture [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Baby making, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Dominant Chakotay, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Married Life, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Endgame, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: It may be Kathryn's birthday but Chakotay is the one making all the demands.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Story with that Picture [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755097
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76





	Birthday Demands

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the great works of Torri012[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012)  
>  **Please Note the Rating of Pics before clicking links:**
> 
> [M] Chakotay making breakfast, naked from behind  
> [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979397/chapters/57682144)  
> [NC-17] Chakotay on Top  
> [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979397/chapters/57702355)  
> Thanks goes to Torri012 for the pics, Chakochick[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick) for the Beta, and the Corner gals for their greedy push to make me do this!

The evening began that afternoon when Chakotay, via a comm message to her office, insisted on taking Kathryn to dinner in celebration of her birthday. When Kathryn arrived at their shared apartment first, she found a new outfit lying in wait on the queen sized bed. Set out was a dark-blue flared dress paired with six inch heels, thigh-length nylon stockings, and a black lace bra. Kathryn giggled at the implication of Chakotay's intentions for their evening when she noticed the lack of panties to the ensemble. Not wanting to delay, Kathryn quickly took off her admiral uniform and scurried into the bathroom for a quick shower. She found a PADD sitting on the counter atop a fluffy white towel with a message for her. 

It read: _‘I love it when your hair smells of jasmine’_

Duly noted, Kathryn set down the message and she picked out her jasmine scented shampoo and body wash. She scrubbed herself clean, taking extra care to shave anywhere Chakotay’s hands may wander, _which meant everywhere._ Jumping out of the steamy shower, Kathryn dried and styled her hair so that it was swept to one side. She pinned the auburn locks to flow down in a cascade of curls over one shoulder leaving the other side free for Chakotay’s lips. She kept her makeup light then hurried to the bedroom to change. 

The material of the dress was elegant. The fabric glided over her skin like silk as she pulled it on. The dress hit just above the knee, and had a plunging neckline. It was form fitting around the bust and hips before flaring outward, making her feel incredibly sexy. Though she was fully covered, she felt naked when she walked to the mirror in the bathroom. She was highly aware of the breezy sensation passing between her legs from the lack of underpants. That, plus knowing she was about to spend an intimate evening with Chakotay, had her arousal building before even making it to the hallway.

Kathryn stepped into the living area where Chakotay was dressed in a black suit with a black V-neck undershirt. Tucked into his breast pocket was a dark blue square that matched her dress, perhaps the missing panties for this outfit? In each hand, he held a flute of bubbling golden champagne. His smile grew as she drew near as much as the ache between her thighs grew with his dimples firmly setting in place. 

“You look amazing,” Chakotay said, handing her the drink then leaning forward to smell her neck and hair. With a pleasurable sigh, he placed a tender kiss against her skin just below the jawline then pulled back to take her in. 

“Thank you for the lovely dress, I hope I can do it justice,” she teased, taking a sip of the drink offered.

Chakotay looped an arm around her waist and jerked her into him without spilling a drop of either drink. Their bodies were flat against one another and Kathryn looked at him in surprise. “Never doubt how beautiful you are Kathryn. You would make a potato-sack look sexy,” he said, his voice deep and brown eyes focused on hers. 

She nodded her understanding and he kissed her lips briefly before loosening his hold. When they finished their drinks, Chakotay discarded the glasses then escorted his wife out the door.

=/\=

The couple sat in a private alcove booth at a beautiful and popular Italian restaurant. Not that Kathryn much noticed the decor, or the crowd, or the taste of the food that Chakotay had ordered for that matter, since all her focus was on her husband’s hands. He started with a light-loving placement of his hand on her leg as he ordered, but by the first course, his hand had found its way to her bare skin above the stockings. By the second plate, his hand tested her willpower as it ran along the flesh of her inner thigh as they ate. They said every little through the meal, throwing each other meaningful glances and smiles in the candlelit as he massaged her skin. Chakotay took great care to come within microns of her sex, setting Kathryn’s skin ablaze and her arousal climbing, but he never crossed that barrier. 

Kathryn dropped her fork several times throughout dinner and each time Chakotay flashed her a wolfish grin. Chakotay leaned into her, nibbling on her earlobe. “Keep that up and you’re not getting dessert young lady,” he whispered. His breath hot in her ear. 

A fresh wave of arousal pooled at her center. She could feel herself begin to leak with lust, her sex crying out to be touched. She squirmed in her seat hoping to catch Chakotay’s hand to brush over the desired target, but he was too quick. He shifted his hand lower and his fingers dug into her knee. “Stop squirming,” he hissed. “No one but me gets to see you when I touch you, even if they don’t know that I am.”

Kathryn’s head dropped to her chest and took a deep breath to center herself. Her eyes fell to her skirt, which was hiked up so high beneath the table, she had a perfect view of her glistening thigh. Her heart raced at the sight and she desperately wanted to be home alone with him. Hopefully, their meal was nearly over because this dress was very close to being ruined with her wetness. 

When they finally made it back to their apartment, Kathryn was ready to attack Chakotay with the pent up sexual lust he elicited all evening. Chakotay held the door open for her and once both inside he grabbed her wrist and led them to the bedroom. Kathryn struggled to keep up with his long strides in the heels he had set out for her, but she knew the short jog would be well worth it in the end. He released her in the center of the bedroom, stepping aside to shrug off his jacket and threw it over the back of a chair in one swift move. Kathryn studied his boxing muscles as they filled in his dark shirt nicely, hugging him in all the right places. He spun to her, dimples pressed hard on either side of his face. While keeping his distance he ordered, “Take off your dress." His voice was rough but playful. 

Kathryn's lips curled into a smile of her own. The dress was so snug that her hands strained to grab hold of the tiny zipper on the back. It was much easier to get it on then off, especially under Chakotay's scrutiny sparking further need to build in her. Finally, her fingers closed around the zipper and with one good pull the dress parted in two. She pushed the dress off her shoulders and past her hips, the fabric pooling in a dark heap at her feet. She stepped out of the dress towards him, her hands reaching for the clasps on the back of her bra. Chakotay closed the gap, stopping her before unhooking the garment. He pinned her arms behind her and gave her a stern look, one that told her he was displeased. “I didn’t say take off your bra,” he growled, her legs deboned with the reprimand. 

He gathered her wrists with one of his hands, freeing the other to explore her front. His fingers traced along the edges of the black bra, his mind memorizing the curves and valleys from one side to the other. Once satisfied with the path laid out in lace, he then set out to find a new route by carefully dipping his index finger inside the fabric and grazing over her hardened nipple. Kathryn shuttered as he pulled on the material exposing one breast and then the other. Her reaction made him chuckle, thinking how little he was touching and yet how pleasurable she found it. With the fabric nestled below her bosom, it pushed upward to make her appear larger than she was. Chakotay palmed her breast, squeezing firmly, taking its weight as his head dipped low for his tongue to seek out the other. 

Kathryn moaned as he latched onto her. His tongue ran circles around the nipple while his teeth lightly bit into her skin. The slickness that had been at a trickling leak throughout dinner was now starting to run down her leg. She could hardly think from the tension and could very well erupt at any moment. 

Chakotay released her arms in favor of her ass. Kissing her neck lovingly, he walked her backward toward the bed, and upon reaching the mattress pushed her to fall back on it with her legs hanging over the end. Just like the dress, Kathryn was sure that she had just made a very large spot as evidence of her needs. Kathryn sat up and watched as Chakotay sank to the floor pulling her heels off one at a time then pushed her legs apart to view his work at dinner. "My dear Kathryn, you are so wet,” he smirked at her. 

“I only get wet for you,” she answered nearly breathless from the panting she hadn't noticed she was doing. 

“Good, because all of this…" he paused to licked up and down her thighs. "Is mine….and I don’t share my treasures.” His head dipped down kissing her oversensitive nub. Kathryn gasped at the jolt that ran down her legs as she finally experienced the contact she craved. She curled her hips forward hoping to receive more kisses, but Chakotay had already sat back on his heels. “Lie down,” he ordered. Kathryn did as he said and lowered herself on the bed. Her breasts were pushed up so high with the bra under them that Chakotay completely disappeared from her view. She wanted to watch him work, but the pillows at the head were too far to reach and she did not dare disobey him. 

She felt as Chakotay’s arms looped under her legs and threw them over his shoulders. She delighted in the touch of his rough hands as they settled on her hips and the breeze of his breath on her skin as he brought himself closer to her sex. From down below she heard him command, “You will not come.”

“What?” she whimpered, craning her neck, trying to see him past her mountainous bosom. Chakotay and she had never been ones to deny things of the other. Giving playful commands was one thing, but Chakotay was taking this adventure to the next level leading the way for a whole new experience for both of them. It was rather sexy and intoxicating to have him take point, but given how horny she already was, holding back did not seem to be within the realm of her capability. 

“You will not come against my mouth,” he repeated. “Scream and moan all you want, but you will not come.”

Chakotay did not wait for her confirmation. His tongue dove in for a precision strike through her folds. Kathryn nearly disobeyed him right then and there, shrieking as the sudden touch finally landing on her skin. His broad and talented tongue swam laps at her center causing her legs to tremble instantly in its wake. Chakotay pulled away but his grip on her hips remained firm. “Tell me what I just said,” his deep voice filled the room. 

“I will not come,” she moaned, eyes shut, chest heaving for air. “I will not come.”

“Good girl," he said, kissing her thigh before resubmerging into the waters; assaulting her core, lapping the juices created just for him. His tongue worked slowly but methodically, stroking upward circling her clit then dipping down to gather more liquid. He knew this route well. He knew how to bring her to the point of bliss. The muscles in Kathryn's belly tightened and Chakotay knew he had brought her higher than ever before by the way she whimpered and moaned, holding out as long as she could. 

“Cha-kooo-taaay...I can’t...hold back,” she cried, as her legs once again began to quake on his shoulders. Just one little change, just one little push and she would be done. Chakotay answered her plea and his head fell away, allowing her time to descend before building her back up. 

Removing her from him, Chakotay rose to his feet and stared down at the beautiful creature overcome with lust and withering on the bed. Kathryn looked up at him with pleading eyes, silently asking for a rescinding or his order. But he would not give it, not yet anyway. Chakotay unfastened the belt of his trousers while kicking off his shoes. Kathryn watched with hunger as he lifted his fitted black knit shirt over his head, the muscles in his stomach and arms flexing as the shirt crossed his shoulders. He threw the shirt out of sight then teasingly pushed his trousers and boxers downward. 

Chakotay’s erection sprang free of its confinement and Kathryn took in a sharp breath at seeing him so hard without needing her touch. He smiled and threw her a nod. It was a command for her to move up higher on the bed. She pushed herself upward using her elbows since her feet, still in the black nylons, slipped on the covers. Chakotay crawled between her legs, his shoulders and body swayed like an animal on the hunt. The tip of his cock glistening with pre-cum.

Kathryn angled her hips to him, an invitation to plant his bulging erection within. Though he was tempted, he instead charted a course past her opening to rub the length of his cock along her clit. Kathryn’s mouth fell open as she moaned and Chakotay leaned over to capture her lips mid-moan, plunging his tongue into her mouth. He laced his fingers with hers pinning her hands to either side of them, all the while rubbing himself against her bundle of nerves.

Kathryn’s impending orgasm lay in wait, eager to emerge just given the order. How long would it be before she’d be allowed to experience that release? Chakotay broke the kiss, sitting back on his knees but his cock maintaining contact with her clit. 

"Are you ready for me?" There was a mischievous glint in his eye. He took hold of his erection, circling it around her opening. 

"Yes," she breathed. 

"Good." Chakotay ended the teasing with a powerful thrust, sheathing all of himself within her. Kathryn cried out in pleasure at the fullness of him, the feeling of being whole once again achieved through their union. She wanted this, she craved this. Finally, she was not the one giving demands. 

Chakotay began pumping, feeling the exquisite drag of her walls as he pulled, the resisting force as he pushed. Every inch of her amazing center was sacred to him. “Touch yourself,” he ordered in a husky voice. His eyes were dark with lust. 

Unwilling to deny him, she snaked a hand down between them. Sliding over her clit, rubbing herself and brushing against his cock between thrusts. It wasn’t just erotic to give herself over, it was freeing. Submitting to Chakotay had her hanging on his every word, focused on every movement of his body. It was more than being filled by him or being fucked by him. It was being owned, body and soul, by him. 

“Come for me, Kathryn. Come harder than you ever have before,” he commanded, gripping the sheets beside her head as he pumped harder and faster. Her breasts bounced against the lace of her black bra. The material pushing them upwards for his viewing pleasure. Chakotay’s hand joined hers and together they sent her flying over the edge of the abyss. Her walls clamped down on him just as he demanded, closing around him and milking him harder than she ever thought possible. 

“That’s my girl,” he uttered. With a final thrust, Chakotay experienced his own release, crying out and spilling every last bit of himself into her. His seed sprayed her walls filling in the gaps between them. His hand continued rubbing her clit even when hers fell away, sending another shockwave to ripple through her, sucking in every ounce of his cum. His cock softened slightly but not enough to be done with her. With a heavy breath, he looked upon the beautiful woman beneath him. 

Her auburn hair pulled itself free from the pins and fanned around her like a crown. Her bosom rose and fell like the ocean's tide. Her porcelain skin sparkled with a sheen of sweat, and her lips were rosy and swollen from his kisses. Kathryn never looked more beautiful to him.

Calming her breath enough to speak she said, “I love you Chakotay." Tears of joy wetting her lashes.

He leaned forward and captured her lips, with his cock still planted inside. “And I love that you are mine.” Chakotay smiled, his devilishly sexy dimples on full display. "I have a surprise for you _if_ you are ready for round two."

"Tell me," she begged. The hands that had both been at her clit now knitted themselves together. 

"Wait here for 3 minutes, then come to me in the kitchen," he instructed. 

Kathryn nodded her understanding and Chakotay slid himself from her heat. He made it to the door frame before turning back for one more instruction, "I don't want to see anything on your body except my cum and your arousal." 

Kathryn bit her lip and watched him go. So far this was the best birthday ever. She rolled off the bed, the slickness for their combined sex ran down her legs. She tore off the stockings and unhooked the bra, freeing herself of the confinement. She walked to the bathroom to grab a cloth to clean but paused remembering his last order. She glanced at her naked body in the mirror, her thighs and center covered in his sex. The idea of his seed swimming inside sparked a squirming of arousal low in her belly. Clenching her thighs as she ventured out of the bathroom and paced the main bedroom while she waited. 

Finally, enough time had passed and Kathryn tiptoed her way into the kitchen with the unmistakable scent of coffee in the air. Rounding the corner, Kathryn was greeted with a sight of Chakotay's firm-shapely ass, his bronze skin a sharp contrast to their nearly all-white kitchen. On the kitchen island there sat a steaming cup of coffee next to a tiny piece of dark chocolate cake. 

Kathryn cleared her throat announcing herself and Chakotay spun to her, his erection still hard and sprung. The two best things to perk her up in one room; her black coffee and his bronze cock. Chakotay stifled a groan as she had done exactly as he asked. Seeing his cum spilling out of her sent a twitch to his hard on. 

"So where is my surprise mister?" She asked playfully. 

"On the counter. A Chocolate Torte and a strong cup of coffee to go with." He gestured toward the food and Kathryn walked over to it. She placed her hands on the counter giving him an unobstructed view of her ass. 

"There isn't enough for you," she noted, studying the offering. 

"You are more than enough for me Kathryn," he said, walking up behind her. His hands rested on her hips and lips pressed into the side of her neck. His erection probed her backside as his hands traveled the length of her bare back to her shoulders. He pressed against her from behind, trapping her against the counter, then lightly pushed on her shoulders. Kathryn walked her hands forward leaning over the marble until she was flat on the island counter. "Take a bite of your birthday cake," he said, his hands retracting and coming back to her hips. 

Kathryn reached for the fork set next to the plate, slicing off the very tip of the cake. She brought the piece to her lips, resting it on her tongue then bit down on the full rich flavor. It was thick, as though it were fudge, she understood why a cup of coffee would be needed. 

She reached for the mug but Chakotay issued another order, "Not yet, have another bite first." Desperate for the coffee she took another bite quickly then tentatively reached for the mug again. Chakotay did not stop her this time as the hot black liquid washed her palette clean. She set down the mug and turned back to see Chakotay. He grinned back, spreading her legs with his knee. Kathryn's mouth fell open when her overstimulated nub rested on the rounded edge of the counter and Chakotay's cock grazed the seam of her buttocks.

"You have had your dessert, time to have mine." He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her yet again all the while eyes locked with hers. The different angle from being bent over meant he could hit the areas sometimes neglected by his cock. Kathryn cried out. It felt like an electric charge rendering her legs useless.

Chakotay groaned and stopped moving once he was all the way buried. Stilling himself, his eyes shut and his head fell back. His voice raspy with hunger gave another demand. "You are not allowed to finish until your plate is empty." He drew one long pull nearly exiting her completely before slamming back in. The force pressing her clit against the stone. "I suggest you eat quickly," he added, before repeating the motion and bringing his view back to her. 

Kathryn returned to the tiny slice of cake that now looked enormous knowing how rich its flavor was. It sat like a mountain she had to scale if she ever hoped to fall over the edge. She grabbed the fork and took a larger bite this time, chewing on the creamy richness as Chakotay gently pumped her from behind. She propped herself up on her forearms and took a swig of the coffee. Chakotay’s determination to smack her ass with his pelvic bone caused her to dribble coffee over the corners of her lips. 

The cake was only a third of the way gone, but she was nearly 100 percent there. No matter how close Chakotay brought her to the edge, she had a task to finish before she could. Another bite, another swig, another few pumps. Chakotay was incredibly patient to wait, setting aside his own need for release just as much as her. A bigger bite, a generous drink, a harder pump pushing her clit along the marble. The building pressure, the need to finish, the need to explode. Soon it came down to one last bite. 

Kathryn set down the fork and picked up the last little bit with her index and thumb. She angled herself to give Chakotay the satisfaction of watching her complete the task. With eyes locked she popped the last of the chocolate into her mouth then sucked her thumb clean. Remnants of the cake lingered on her index but why should she be the only one having dessert. Kathryn lifted her finger toward Chakotay and he paused to lean forward to take the offering into his mouth. His tongue closed around her finger and nibbled the tip clean. He licked his bottom lip as Kathryn returned her hand to the counter. 

"Good girl," he growled again. "Now it's time for your reward." 

Chakotay broke loose from the gentle pumping. The speed and depth of his penetration seemed impossible, the force knocked her clit hard into the rounded edge. Just when Kathryn thought she was ready to explode, Chakotay surprised her by pushing her legs together with his knee. The act caused the space he filled to narrow and it made him feel unbelievably larger. He drove one more thrust into her and was undone. Her orgasm ripped through her as Chakotay's followed in its wake, both crying out each other's names in abandon. He refilled her center, topping off what had leaked out from her stroll from the bedroom as her cunt sucked him dry. 

Kathryn was convinced that any bit of sperm Chakotay had started with this evening now rested inside her. The idea so tantalizing she wondered if there would be a round three to prove that theory.

Chakotay’s cock sprayed and filled her so long that once he had finished erupting, he fell against her back, his cock finally softening. Thank goodness they had the counter to take their weight, they were both spent, their legs turned to jelly. Chakotay kissed her neck and Kathryn whimpered as he slid out of her. He eased them to the tile floor, content to lie on the cold surface as they were both too exhausted to move. Kathryn rested her head on his chest while he held her close, an arm draped over her hip and hand enclosed on hers.

"Well my dear," he said gently, the dominating Chakotay gone. "Did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?"

Kathryn smiled against his bronze skin, kissing the sweat-slicked flesh. "I suppose we'll find out in a couple of weeks. Of course, after that effort, I'm sure you loaded me up with a whole litter in there." 

Chakotay chuckled. 

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just thinking about how much I'm going to enjoy watching you grow fat with my pups inside you." Though he wasn't nearly ready for more, the imagery sent a twinge to his cock saying he could be, given time. 

"Even if we only get one from this round, I'm willing to keep trying till we have as many pups as we can handle," she teased, running absentminded circles on his chest. 

"We handled 150 of them for years. I'm willing to take on the challenge again."

Kathryn lifted her head to look into the beautiful brown eyes of her husband. Her former first officer. Her angry warrior. The father of hopefully many of her children. "Thank you Chakotay," she whispered.

"Happy Birthday Kathryn," he said, before kissing her gently, sending all his love and energy to the woman in his arms and hopefully the soon to be children in her belly.

=/\= The End =/\= 

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far they dirtiest thing I ever wrote. If you have a moment to let me know what you think I would love to hear your thoughts.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
